fan_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming
|release_date(s) = 2017/7/7 United States|country = United States|language = English|image1 = Spider-Man.png}}Spider-Man: Homecoming is an upcoming American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man, produced by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Studios, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. It is intended to be the second reboot of the Spider-Man film franchise and the sixteenth film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Jon Watts, with a screenplay by Jonathan M. Goldstein & John Francis Daley and Watts & Christopher Ford and Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers, and stars Tom Holland, Michael Keaton, Zendaya, Donald Glover, Jacob Batalon, Laura Harrier, Tony Revolori, Tyne Daly, Bokeem Woodbine, Marisa Tomei, and Robert Downey Jr. In Spider-Man: Homecoming, Peter Parker tries to balance being the hero Spider-Man with his high school life. In February 2015, Marvel Studios and Sony reached a deal to share the character rights of Spider-Man, integrating the character into the established MCU. The following June, Holland was cast as the title character, while Watts was hired to direct, followed shortly after by the casting of Tomei and the hiring of Daley and Goldstein to write the script. In April 2016, the film's title was revealed, along with additional castings including Downey. Principal photography began in June 2016 at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia and continued in New York City before concluding in Berlin the following October. During filming, Watts, Christopher Ford, Chris McKenna, and Erik Sommers were revealed as additional screenwriters, and more cast members were confirmed. Spider-Man: Homecoming is scheduled to be released on July 7, 2017 in the United States in 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D. A sequel is scheduled to be released on July 5, 2019. Premise Following the events of Captain America: Civil War, Peter Parker, with the help of his mentor Tony Stark, tries to balance his life as an ordinary high school student in Queens, New York City with fighting crime as his superhero alter ego Spider-Man as a new threat, the Vulture, emerges. Cast * Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man: : A 15-year old who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically altered spider.4 Producers Kevin Feige and Amy Pascal were impressed by Holland's performances in The Impossible, Wolf Hall, and In the Heart of the Sea, as well as his numerous screen tests for the role.5 Holland stated he would take inspiration from Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield, the previous Spider-Man actors, but that he hoped to deliver something "new and exciting" with his take on the character.6 Holland elaborated, "This is a very different side to Spider-Man because you're going to see a kid dealing with everyday problems that a 15-year-old deals with as well as trying to save the city. He's conflicted because of what it is he's trying to do and what it is that's going on with the... Avengers in the universe. Obviously after [Captain America: Civil War] we still don't really know what's happening and he's in the middle of that world. So that's very exciting to explore that and also just to see a kid in high school figure out what to do with his super powers is really fun."7 Holland attended a high school in The Bronx for a few days to prepare for the role. While there, he told a few of the students he would be portraying Spider-Man, who did not believe him, which Holland felt would "bode well for his performance... since it confirmed Parker as the web-slinger would be a hard sell."8 He is signed for three films, not including his Captain America: Civil War appearance.910 Holland later expanded, saying he was signed for "three Spider-Man movies and three solo movies".11 * Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes / Vulture: : A man with criminal tendencies and a suit consisting of mechanical wings.1213 Director Jon Watts stated that Toomes would be different from other MCU villains like Thanos and Ultron, saying, "It's fun to think that if Spider-Man is a regular kid who becomes a superhero, there's got to be a bunch of regular guys who become supervillains, too."13 * Zendaya as Michelle: : One of Parker's classmates.12141516 Zendaya described the character as "very smart, very intellectual, and always in her books."17 Zendaya added that Michelle was not intended to be a love interest for Parker, saying, the character "very dry, awkward, intellectual and because she's so smart, she just feels like she doesn't need to talk to people... So she comes off very weird. But to me, she is very cool because she's deep. She's always thinking about something, always reading."18 * Donald Glover1219 * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds: Parker's best friend and classmate.121617 * Laura Harrier as Liz Allan: Parker's love interest and classmate.12202122 * Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson: Parker's rival and classmate.12152022 Revolori spoke about portraying Thompson, who is generally depicted as white in the comics, saying "I know how important the character is to the comic-book fans, so I’m trying to do him justice."22 Revolori's character was originally known as Manuel.15 * Tyne Daly1223 * Bokeem Woodbine as Shocker: A criminal with powerful shock wave gauntlets.122425 * Marisa Tomei as May Parker: : Peter's aunt.2627 First reports of Tomei's casting caused backlash on social media, with comic book fans opining that the actress was "too young and attractive to portray the character",28 especially after the character had previously been depicted by older actresses than Tomei. Regarding this, Captain America: Civil War co-writer Stephen McFeely said that, for the MCU, they were trying to make Peter "as naturalistic as possible...That's partly why his aunt isn't 80 years old; if she's the sister of his dead mother, why does she have to be two generations ahead?"29 * Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man: : A self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention and is Parker's mentor.30 Sony Pictures chairman Thomas Rothman noted that, beyond the commercial advantage of featuring Downey in the film, the inclusion of Stark was important due to the relationship established between him and Parker in Captain America: Civil War, and felt that the development of that relationship would be a rewarding aspect of the film.31 Additionally, Jon Favreau reprises his role as Happy Hogan from previous MCU films.32 On Hogan's role in the film, Favreau stated he is "looking after Parker. He needs someone to help him out."33 Michael Chernus is cast as Phineas Mason / Tinkerer,34 while Logan Marshall-Green is cast as another of the film's villains.3536 Michael Barbieri is cast as one of Parker's friends;3738 Kenneth Choi, who previously played Jim Morita in the MCU, is cast as Parker's high school principal;39 Hannibal Buress is cast as a gym teacher, which he described as "one of the dumbass characters that don't realize is Spider-Man";4041 and Martin Starr,42 Isabella Amara, Jorge Lendeborg Jr., J. J. Totah,43 Selenis Leyva,44 Abraham Attah,45 Michael Mando,36 Garcelle Beauvais, Tiffany Espensen,46 Angourie Rice,47 Martha Kelly,48 and Jona Xiao are cast in unspecified roles.49 Starr previously had a non-speaking role in The Incredible Hulk, identified as Amadeus Cho by the novelization for that film.50 Spider-Man co-creator Stan Lee has a cameo appearance.51 Production Development Following the November 2014 hacking of Sony's computers, emails between Sony Pictures Entertainment Co-Chairman Amy Pascal and president Doug Belgrad were released stating that Sony wanted Marvel Studios to produce a new trilogy of Spider-Man films while Sony retained "creative control, marketing and distribution". Discussions between Sony and Marvel broke down, and Sony planned to proceed with its own slate of Spider-Man films.53 However, in February 2015, Sony Pictures and Marvel Studios announced that they would release a new Spider-Man film with Kevin Feige and Pascal producing. The character would first appear in an earlier Marvel Cinematic Universe film,54 reported to be Captain America: Civil War.55 Marvel Studios would explore opportunities to integrate MCU characters into future Spider-Man films, which Sony Pictures would continue to finance, distribute, and have final creative control over.54 Lone Star Funds also co-financed the film with Sony, via its LSC Film Corporation deal.56 Feige stated that Marvel had been working to add Spider-Man to the MCU since at least October 2014, when they announced their full slate of Phase Three films, saying, "Marvel doesn't announce anything officially until it's set in stone. So we went forward with that Plan A in October, with the Plan B being, if deal were to happen with Sony, how it would all shift. We've been thinking about Spider-Man film as long as we've been thinking about Phase Three."57 It was revealed that Avi Arad and Matt Tolmach, producers for director Marc Webb's Amazing Spider-Man series, would serve as executive producers,58 and that neither Webb nor Amazing Spider-Man actor Andrew Garfield would return for the film.59 Sony was reportedly looking for an actor younger than Garfield to play Spider-Man,58 with Logan Lerman and Dylan O'Brien considered front-runners to take the role.60 In March 2015, Drew Goddard was being considered to write and direct the film,6162 while O'Brien denied that he had been approached for the role.63 Goddard, who was previously attached to Sony's film based on the Sinister Six, later said he declined to work on the new film as he thought he "didn't really have an idea" for it, adding "it's very hard to say, 'Ok, now write a new movie,'" after spending a year working on the Sinister Six film and being in that mindset.64 The next month, while promoting Avengers: Age of Ultron, Feige stated that the character of Peter Parker would be about 15 to 16 years old.52 He also added that the film would not be an origin story for the character, saying, "In Spider-Man's very specific case, where there have been two retellings of that origin in the last whatever it's been – thirteen years – for us we are going to take it for granted that people know that, and the specifics. But... it is inherent to who his character is. We want to reveal it in different ways and spend much more time focusing on this young high school kid in the MCU dealing with his powers."57 Feige later expanded on this, saying, "There are events that made Peter who he was, and we'll certainly allude to those events, but we're much more focused on his future and how he continues to grow and have a steep learning curve... on how to be his own hero."65 Later in April, it was reported that Nat Wolff, Asa Butterfield, Tom Holland, Timothée Chalamet, and Liam James were under consideration by Sony and Marvel to play Spider-Man,66 with Holland and Butterfield the front-runners.67 In May 2015, Jonathan Levine, Ted Melfi, Jason Moore, John Francis Daley, Jonathan Goldstein, and Jared Hess were being considered to direct the film.68 Butterfield, Holland, Judah Lewis, Matthew Lintz, Charlie Plummer, and Charlie Rowe screen tested for the lead role against Robert Downey Jr., who portrays Tony Stark / Iron Man in the MCU, for "chemistry".969 The six were chosen out of a search of over 1,500 actors to test in front of Feige, Pascal, and the Russo brothers, the directors of Captain America: Civil War.69By early June 2015, Levine and Melfi became the favorites to direct the film, with Daley, Goldstein, and Jon Watts also in consideration,70 and Feige and Pascal narrowed the actors considered to Holland and Rowe, with both screen testing with Downey again. Holland also tested with Chris Evans, who portrays Steve Rogers / Captain America in the MCU, and emerged as the favorite.9 On June 23, Marvel and Sony officially confirmed that Holland would star as Spider-Man and that Watts would direct the film.5 The Russos "were pretty vocal about who they wanted for the part", since the character indeed appears first in Civil War, pushing to cast an actor close to the age of Peter Parker in order to differentiate from the previous portrayals. They also praised Holland for having a dancing and gymnastics background.10 Watts was on the Civil War set for the filming of Spider-Man's scenes, in order to "see what they were doing with it, and that informed where we eventually took it," and provide "ideas about this and that."71 Feige stated that the films of John Hughes would be a major influence and that Peter's personal growth and development would be just as important as his role as Spider-Man, saying, "What we wanted was a movie where the stakes could be as high as 'This bad person is going to do this bad thing, and a lot of people could die' OR 'You don't get home in time and your aunt is going to figure this out, and your whole life is going to change.' Particularly at that age, in high school, everything feels like life or death." He also said that the film hoped to use one of Spider-Man's rogues that have not been seen in film yet,72 and that filming would begin in June 2016.73 In July 2015, it was reported that Marisa Tomei had been offered the role of May Parker, Peter's aunt.26 It was also revealed that Daley and Goldstein, after missing out on the director role, had begun negotiations to write the screenplay,74 with both confirming shortly after that they had reach a deal to do so.75 In October 2015, Watts said he was looking to make the film a coming-of-age story to see the growth of Parker, citing Say Anything..., Almost Famous, and Can't Buy Me Love as some of his favorite films in that genre.76 In December, Oliver Scholl signed on to be the production designer for the film.77 Pre-production In January 2016, Sony shifted the film's release date from July 28 to July 7, 2017,78 and revealed that the film would be digitally remastered for IMAX 3D in post-production.79 J. K. Simmons expressed interest in reprising his role as J. Jonah Jameson from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man films.80In early March, Zendaya was cast in the film as Michelle, while Tomei was confirmed as May Parker.1427 The following month, Feige confirmed that characters from previous MCU films would appear in the film,81 while also noting that the deal formed with Sony does not specifically denote which characters can and cannot crossover between the franchises,65 saying the sharing between the studios was done with "good faith" in order "to have more toys to play with as we put together a story."1 Additionally, Feige expanded on the relationship between Sony and Marvel Studios, saying, "I don’t know exactly what the credits will be, but it is a Sony Pictures production of a Marvel Studios film. The agreement was that it is very much a Sony Pictures movie... we are the creative producers. We are the ones hiring the actor, introducing him in [Captain America: Civil War], and then working right now on the script and soon to be shooting".65 Sony Pictures chairman Thomas Rothman further added on the relationship, saying that Sony has final greenlight authority, but are deferring creatively to Marvel.82 Also in April, at CinemaCon 2016, Sony announced the title of the film to be Spider-Man: Homecoming,283 with Rothman explaining that it was both a reference to homecoming, a common high school tradition in the United States, and to the character returning to Marvel by joining the Marvel Cinematic Universe.83 Tony Revolori joined the cast as Parker's rival (initially named Manuel) along with Laura Harrier as a classmate of Parker's,2021 while Downey Jr. was confirmed to appear in the film, reprising his role as Tony Stark / Iron Man from previous MCU films.3084Michael Keaton entered talks to play a villain,85 but dropped out of discussions to join the film shortly thereafter.86 However, Keaton soon re-entered talks for the role, and closed the deal in late May.87 In June, Michael Barbieri was cast as a friend of Parker's,3738 Kenneth Choi was cast as Parker's high school principal,39 and Logan Marshall-Green was cast as another villain alongside Keaton's character,3536 while Donald Glover and Martin Starr joined the cast in undisclosed roles.1942 Regarding the diverseness of the cast, Watts said that since the film is set in Queens, "one of—if not the—most diverse places in the world... I just wanted cast to reflect what that actually looks like."71 Feige added, "As the comics have done, we want everyone to recognize themselves in every portion of our universe. With...cast especially, it really feels like this is absolutely what has to happen and continue."22 Feige later explained that the diversity in the film's cast would help differentiate it from previous Spider-Man films, which all had "been set in a lily-white Queens". Filming Principal photography began on June 20, 2016,89 at Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia,90 under the working title Summer of George.91 Filming also took place at Grady High School in Atlanta,92 Downtown Atlanta,93 and the Atlanta Marriott Marquis.94 On shooting in Atlanta, Holland said it would be "cheaper to build a New York set than it is to shoot" in New York, a location closely associated with the character, though the production may "end up New York for one week or two."95 Casting continued after the start of production, with the inclusion of Isabella Amara, Jorge Lendeborg Jr., J. J. Totah,43 Hannibal Buress,40 Selenis Leyva,44 Abraham Attah,45 Michael Mando,36Tyne Daly,23 Garcelle Beauvais, Tiffany Espensen,46 and Angourie Rice in unspecified roles,47 while Bokeem Woodbine joined as an additional villain for the film.24 At San Diego Comic-Con International 2016, Marvel confirmed the castings of Keaton, Zendaya, Glover, Harrier, Revolori, Daly and Woodbine, while revealing Zendaya, Harrier, and Revolori's roles as Michelle, Liz Allan and Flash Thompson, respectively, along with the casting of Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds.12161722 It was also revealed that the Vulture would be the film's villain, while the writing teams of Watts & Christopher Ford and Chris McKenna & Erik Sommers joined Goldstein & Daly in writing the screenplay.12Harrier noted that the young actors in the film "constantly refer to ourselves as The Breakfast Club."16 Shortly after, Martha Kelly joined the cast in an unspecified role.48 In August, Michael Chernus was cast as Phineas Mason / Tinkerer,34 while Jona Xiao joined the cast in an unspecified role,49 and Buress revealed he was playing a gym teacher in the film.41 In September 2016, it was revealed that Jon Favreau would reprise his role as Happy Hogan from the Iron Man series.32 At the end of the month, filming concluded in Atlanta and moved to New York City, with filming locations in Astoria, Queens, as well as St. George, Staten Island and Manhattan.969798 Additionally, UFC fighter Tyron Woodley revealed he had been considered for a villain role in the film, but had to drop out due to a prior commitment with Fox Sports.99 Principal photography wrapped on October 2, 2016, in New York City,100 with some additional filming commencing later in the month in Berlin, Germany, near the Brandenburg Gate. Post-Production In November 2016, Feige confirmed that Keaton would play the Vulture,102 later revealed the next month to be the Adrian Toomes version of the character,13 while Woodbine was revealed as Shocker. Music While promoting Doctor Strange in early November 2016, Feige accidentally revealed that Michael Giacchino would be composing the score for Homecoming, after doing the same for Doctor Strange. Giacchino soon confirmed this himself. Release Spider-Man: Homecoming is scheduled to be released in North America on July 7, 2017,78 in 3D, IMAX,5 and IMAX 3D.79 The film was originally slated for release on July 28, 2017. Marketing Watts, Holland, Batalon, Harrier, Revolori, and Zendaya appeared at San Diego Comic-Con 2016 to show an exclusive clip of the film.12104 The film had a panel at Comic Con Experience 2016.105 A tie-in comic, Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude, is scheduled to be released on June 20, 2017, a collection of two prelude issues.106 The first trailer premiered on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on December 8, 2016.107 Two versions were released, the one that debuted on Jimmy Kimmel Live! and an international version, with some different shots and dialogue. Feige thought there was enough of a difference between the two that "it would be fun for people to see both." Sequel In June 2016, Rothman stated that Sony and Marvel were committed to making future Spider-Man films.82 The following month, Feige stated if additional films were made, "one of the early ideas Marvel had" for the films would be to follow the model of the Harry Potter film series, and have the plot of each film cover a new school year, adding "it was sort of how do we do a journey for Peter not dissimilar for what the students of Hogwarts would go through each of their years".108 By October 2016, discussions had begun for a second film according to Holland, figuring out "who the villain is going to be and where we’re going" in a potential sequel.109 In December 2016, after the successful release of the first Homecoming trailer, Sony slated a sequel to the film for July 5, 2019, before the month of the IronFall 2019 Reboot. Category:Comics Based Movie Category:Celeb Category:Tom Holland film Category:Jon Watts Film Category:Marvel Film